Centaur Man: March of the Minomads
Centaur Man: March of the Minomads is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Centaur Man. Centaur Man must fight off the Evil Energy, but to get close enough, he must first defeat the Minomads, robotic minotaurs that serve as this games "Robot Masters". Centaur Man starts out with Centaur Flash and Centaur Arrow (which serves as his "buster" weapon). Unlike the past in official games, he can now jump. Because of his four-legs, he ascends/descends via elevators, rather than ladders. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Centaur Man giving tours in museum.} Text Centaur Man had been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good, as part of a worldwide project. Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had passed away, and Mega Man returned to being Rock, such steps were needed. {Greek city under attack.} Text It wasn't long until Centaur Man was needed to be a hero. {Purple skull, with silhouettes of Minomads.} Text The same Evil Energy Mega Man and Duo had dealt with had returned, and some robotic minotaurs called the Minomads had invaded Earth. {Centaur Man racing to the rescue.} Text Hurry, Centaur Man! The Earth needs you now! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Ancient City (Centaur Man's stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Evil Energy Pelicanu Stage Select (the Minomads) * Flame Minomad {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Burning Crossbow (shoots fire arrows in a three-way; similar to Fire Crossbow in Knight Man's fangame, but the arrows are slightly different) ** Weakness: Splash Mace *** {Boss also has a platform builder} * Mariner Minomad {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Splash Mace (a watery mace that sends a crescent wave of water) ** Weakness: Zapper Spear * Thunder Minomad {Lightning element boss} ** Weapon: Zapper Spear (an electrified spear thrown) ** Weakness: Artemis Boomerang * Rubber Minomad {Orb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Cretan Bouncer (a sphere weapon similar to Rebound Striker) ** Weakness: Sylph Gust *** {Boss also has a jet rider} * Crescent Minomad {Boomerang weapon boss} ** Weapon: Artemis Boomerang (a glowing boomerang) ** Weakness: Tunneler Dagger * Miner Minomad {Drill weapon boss} ** Weapon: Tunneler Dagger (a drill; stays still for a moment, then flies forward; can also break barriers) ** Weakness: Cretan Bouncer * Vortex Minomad {Wind element boss} ** Weapon: Sylph Gust (similar to Air Shooter) ** Weakness: Demeter Whip * Jungle Minomad {Nature element boss} ** Weapon: Demeter Whip (a vine whip) ** Weakness: Burning Crossbow Final Stages The Final Stages take place in the Evil Energy Labyrinth--a sort of nod of how in mythology the minotaur dwells in a large maze. Evil Energy Labyrinth 1: First Maze Boss: Choker Oh Guard (weak to Tunneler Dagger) Evil Energy Labyrinth 2: Maze of Lasers Boss: SRU-30/L (giant version of SRU-21/P that controls the Lasers; weak to Cretan Bouncer) Evil Energy Labyrinth 3: Flooded Maze Boss: Labyrinth Submarine (a variant of Submarine Flier; weak to Zapper Spear) Evil Energy Labyrinth 4: Maze of Fire Boss: Fire Pooker Quartet (four large Pooker enemies that shoot fireballs that split when hitting the ceiling; they're weak to Splash Mace--hit when the hatches are open) Evil Energy Labyrinth 5: Hall of the Fallen {Boss Rush} Boss: Minomad King (larger minotaur robot; just use the Centaur Arrow and hit the orb in the forehead) Evil Energy Labyrinth 6: Halls of Hades Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Knight Man Clone (weak to Artemis Boomerang) --Form 2: Hades Illusion (a giant hologram of Hades; weak to Sylph Gust--hit the device in the forehead) Category:Conceptual fan games